


To Find Home

by Scotopelia



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Clan Lore (Flight Rising), Fae Dragons (Flight Rising) - Freeform, Guardian Dragons (Flight Rising) - Freeform, Multi, Nature Flight (Flight Rising)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotopelia/pseuds/Scotopelia
Summary: The lore of my clan in Flight Rising. Each chapter will be the addition of 1-3 new dragons, written from the perspective of one of them. I'll be trying to interweave canon lore (mostly dragon behaviors, how magic functions, and that sort of thing) throughout the work.As a note, I'm someone who doesn't often have the motivation to write, but when I do, it's going to be an entire chapter. As such, I won't really have any (intentional) upload schedule - time between chapter uploads could be a few days or it could be a year (though I'll try to keep it to a month or two, at maximum). In addition, I'll be adding relevant tags as I add chapters.Beyond that, more general notes include:- Characters' pronouns will be introduced alongside their names, as this is my story and I get to decide that's common practice.- I started this work/my lore before the map update (which, for now, isn't out yet), so if anything major is changed with that, it won't be acknowledged here.
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Characters/Original Characters
Kudos: 1





	To Find Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for a story in my own time, so it'll be a learning experience. I do not have any beta reader(s), so there may be mistakes - please let me know if you notice one! Below are descriptions and other information on the two dragons introduced in this chapter (as not everything comes up).
> 
> Obsidian: Midnight/Obsidian/Black, Basic/Basic/Basic.  
> Raspberry: Maroon/Storm/Mulberry, Basic/Basic/Basic.

_Was this a mistake?_ For the third time in as many minutes, Obsidian reconsidered her choice to leave the clan she’d grown up in. Sure, finding her charge was important, but couldn’t she have searched with her clan, nomadic as they were? But… no. That didn’t feel right - this was a personal journey; with a sigh, Obsidian refocused on her path. _I’ll have to find somewhere to rest soon - where would be safest in a place so lively as the Viridian Labyrinth?_ With that realization, Obsidian paused, a new goal in mind.

She started with inspecting the surrounding trees, checking and double checking there wasn’t anything lurking in the canopy or blending against the trunks. Satisfied that those, at least, seemed free of threat, Obsidian took to prodding at the undergrowth, trying to find a space large enough for her to curl up in. Finding the area too dense for that, she paused and sat down, staring into the canopy once more, considering her options. Her mind turns once more to her former clan - what would they do in this situation? _Probably huddle together; strength in numbers_ , she answers herself, slightly bitter to be alone. _Maybe I could surround myself anyway? There’s a lot of trees here, I could lean against a few_. Picking out a suitable spot between a few short (relative to the towering jungle around them) close-growing trees, Obsidian laid down, watching the night-birds flitting about the canopy for a few moments before tucking her head close to her body and closing her eyes.

Sunlight heralded the beginning of a new day, and Obsidian woke. She yawned and stretched out her wings and limbs, shaking off the sleep still clinging to her mind. Sitting back down for a moment, Obsidian found that she felt a strange sort of mixture between elation and urgency; she considered the feeling for a moment, confused as to why she’d woken up so energetic, before gasping aloud and jumping to her feet. _Is my charge nearby?_ Embracing the sense of urgency, Obsidian did a quick scan of the immediate area, finding nothing new, before beginning to trot around the vicinity in widening circles, seeking the source of her happiness. The feeling didn’t seem to change, however, and Obsidian was quickly running out of energy, having not eaten that morning, nor the night before. Reluctantly, she slunk back to her sleeping spot, snagging a raccoon and pausing to drink from a stream along the way. Had she felt this way the night before? Perhaps she was just too tired to recognize her charge…? It didn’t feel quite right, but Obsidian decided that her charge must just be this general area, or perhaps one of the trees.

After resting for a while (still awake, trying to think of any plan better than continuing to pace around this place), Obsidian got back up and tried to focus what little magic she had, attempting to “tune in” to the search - or, more accurately, to the magic of her charge, wherever and whatever it might be. Finding a hazy sort of focus point to the east, Obsidian begins walking toward it; it’s only about seven minutes before she comes across some leather hanging between two tree limbs. Confused by this seemingly haphazard placement, she pauses for a moment, staring at it. _Is this the work of a beastclan? Some kind of marker, perhaps?_ Lost in thought for a moment, Obsidian doesn’t realize something’s moving above her, to the left, until it glides down from its place in a nearby tree. Obsidian, startled, whips around to face the other dragon, baring her teeth and holding her wings aloft in threat. The other dragon - a fae, maroon with a medium blue ( _with… leather strips all over them_?), Obsidian notes - drops their frills to be parallel with their neck, scrambling back a meter or two, staring at her with wide eyes.

Still feeling on-edge, but not quite so alarmed, Obsidian considers what she should do. _They’re not responding threateningly, right? Or maybe they are? Well-- no, they don’t seem angry at all. Just afraid_. Slowly, she re-settles her wings along her back and stops baring her teeth, though she sways her tail nervously, eyeing the surrounding forest. _Could I be trespassing? Oh-- is that what the leather is for? I’ll have to apologize--_

The fae begins to speak, nervous in the face of Obsidian’s silence, even if she’s stopped snarling at them, “Uh, oh-- I’m-- I’m sorry, I thought you saw me? I saw you admiring the hide, so I-- I was just wondering if you were looking for leather-- I’m a leatherworker, you know! But, um, you-- you were probably just curious, right? Uh, I’ll-- I’ll leave you alone, sorry--”

Obsidian, still feeling energized despite having calmed down, and guilty to have frightened the fae so badly, interrupts them with an apology of her own, “No-- No, it’s alright, really, I was just looking for something, and I was wondering why there was leather between the branches like that. Is it… drying off or something?”

Brightening immediately, the fae’s frills shoot back up, pointing out and upward. They reply quickly, seeming unworried about the potential threat now, “Yes, actually! This is the perfect spot to dry a hide-- do you see the opening in the canopy? It’ll close up in a few years, but for now, it lets the sun shine right on the hide. It’ll have to stay up there for another day before I can really work with it,” they’re talking with their hands the whole time, and Obsidian listens and watches them with interest - her clan hadn’t had any leatherworkers in her time there, so this information is novel. Seeing her expression, the fae puffs up proudly, happy to have seemingly impressed this stranger.

Obsidian, still watching them, wonders for a moment why she’s still feeling so… what? Anxious? Energized? _Wait, no-- this is urgency_ , she realizes, and jolts in place, eyes widening as she re-focuses on the fae, who now seems a little more nervous, sitting still and looking back at Obsidian. Scrambling to avoid making them more nervous, Obsidian begins explaining her reaction, “Sorry, I-- I’ve just realized, I think you’re my charge? I’ve felt that it’s-- _they’re_ \-- in this forest for the past day or two, and that’s what I was looking for when I came here-- I’d been following the-- the magic trail… to you. What’s your name? Do you have a clan? A family? A familiar? Who do you do your leatherworking for - commissions? I-- will you let me stay here? With you?” Obsidian ends the flood of questions awkwardly, seeing the fae’s surprised expression.

The fae, a bit overwhelmed, begins speaking slowly, frills now pulled back a bit, instead of outward, but still pointing up, “Oh-- wow. Well, my name’s Raspberry, I go by he/him, and, no, I don’t really have anyone here with me - I do produce leather on request, and… well, there’s not really a ‘here’ to stay at? I’ve just been sleeping in the trees so I’m close to my work. I don’t have a nest… Um, so, what’s your name? You-- you’re probably on your search, right? So no clan?” 

Obsidian beams at the fae, _Raspberry_ , she reminds herself, trying the word, “My name’s Obsidian, I go by she/her, and you’re right - I left my clan when I started my search. That’s fine, about not having a nest or clan at all! I was considering starting a clan nearby if my charge was a tree or something similar - maybe we could start one together? The place I had in mind isn’t too far from here, so your canopy opening should still be easily reachable?” 

Raspberry is awed at this proposal, responding almost immediately, “Really? You would want to start a clan with me? I-- yes! That would be great! I’d love to have more dragons around - it gets lonely out here, you know? But-- are you sure? You really want to?” 

Obsidian replies with a smile, “Yes, of course - it would be nice, I think, to start a community here; the plants abundant, prey plentiful - we could have plenty of time and resources for the arts, I imagine. As for taking you in, specifically, we may not know each other, really, but we could, and I’d be glad to foster a friendship with you - beyond my duties as a guardian, though those are important to me, as well.” 

The two dragons sit and talk about logistics for a while longer before Obsidian offers to show Raspberry the location she’d chosen. Raspberry, excited at the prospect of beginning some ground work on a proper amber nest, and setting up some tanning equipment. The two stand and begin the walk to their clan base-to-be, talking all the way; about half way there, Raspberry asks and then perches on Obsidian’s back, tired from the effort of keeping pace with a larger dragon. 


End file.
